


Out of Reach

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan seems to have crossed a line without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Late teen characters, Natsume/Mikan references.

Was it her imagination, or was Hotaru even more distant and cold than usual? Not that she was rude. She said hello, she smiled, and talked about recent events in school. She was actually a more social Hotaru than usual. But that sociability did not involve Mikan. When Mikan touched her hand, Hotaru didn't even bother to punch her to keep her away, only pulling away discretely, as if she didn't even notice.

Before Hotaru would acknowledge her advances in one way or another, through violence, words, or just a look. But now Hotaru was ignoring her, talking to the other classmates, and only turning to her when absolutely necessary. It wasn't her imagination or her over-sensitivity, her Hotaru was pushing her away. "Hotaru..." Mikan said softly.

"Do you need something, Mikan?" Hotaru acknowledged her.

"Well... No..." Mikan said. "But-" Mikan stopped, because as she began this, Hotaru had moved on, talking to someone else.

It was later in the party that Mikan finally got Hotaru alone. "Oh, Mikan," she acknowledged her again.

"Hotaru! I wanted to talk to you," Mikan said.

"Yes, I wanted to say something to you as well," Hotaru said. Mikan became excited to hear this. "I wanted to say, congratulations to you and Hyuuga-kun. I heard you're together now."

Mikan's mood grew dark again. Yes, she was with Natsume. Sort of. Natsume was very interested in her, and she ended up going on outings with him as a way to pass the time, during the hours and days that Hotaru spent on the special project that they were celebrating the completion of today. Natsume reminded her a little of Hotaru's nature. He was so cold and distant, but could open up and show his virtues when Mikan prodded him. It had been fun spending time with him, the dark-haired boy who paid attention to her and reminded her so much of Hotaru. But he wasn't Hotaru, not at all, and could never replace Hotaru in Mikan's life.

"Pass it on to him, will you? Now I have to-"

"Hotaru!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru's arm to stop her from running away again. "What's wrong? Are you mad?"

"No..." Hotaru began. "Nothing's wrong," she said, turning around to face Mikan again. "There was a time I thought... That Mikan preferred me over anyone," Hotaru said softly, looking to the ground. Then she turned up again to Mikan, her new social mask on. "I know you'll be happy together," she said.

Mikan felt a sense of anguish as she saw Hotaru walk away. It wasn't as if she'd never given Hotaru a chance. In fact, she'd given Hotaru plenty of chances throughout the years. It was Hotaru that had never let her in. "You idiot..." Mikan said to Hotaru, though only she could hear it. For a moment she returned to how she had been that year without Hotaru, back home, and wanted to shout it. But the maturity she'd gained throughout the years, combined with the fact that she was surrounded by other people, wouldn't allow her to.

Maturity was overrated, Mikan thought. She wished she could return to the days when she'd just met Hotaru, when they were still children and spent all the time they wanted together back in their hometown, just having fun. But Mikan didn't always understand her then, and certainly didn't now. Maybe Mikan didn't really consider her feelings, but she never thought a little flirtation with Natsume would upset her at all. She never even knew that Hotaru cared at all, though now she knew that her friend obviously did. Still, Mikan knew it was over, if it had even began. These misunderstandings coupled with learned social rules placed Hotaru where she'd always been, just out of reach.


End file.
